


wifey

by TookieLoo420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookieLoo420/pseuds/TookieLoo420
Summary: this is for my beloved wife, this is a symbol of our undying love
Relationships: Lanai Tanner/Niah Medina, Lanai/Niah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi noah ;)

**Lanai's POV:**

It was something so stupid and yet Lanai was enraged, Niah her insufferable classmate had just ruined her summer break.Lanai had the perfect plan to just kick back and relax all summer but of course Niah had other plans.This morning Niah decided to pick yet ANOTHER fight with the girl.Lanai had no idea why the clown had to make her life so hard.Their teacher Ms.Morales was sick and tired of their constant bickering and disturbance so instead of the usual visit to the principal's office she decided to settle things once and for all, by volunteering the girls to spend the summer at the school helping out with trivial things like cleaning up or aiding the summer school applicants.It wasn't anything too hard of course the school would be charged with child labor but, it was still a drastic change to the usual summer activity list.Lanai tried her hardest to defend herself but it was no use, the decision was already made.Lanai looked over to Niah's direction to see she was almost unfazed.

"she had to be kidding."Lanai muttered under her breath.Lanai had enough of this girl's shenanigans, but she didn't want to cause anymore trouble so she held her tongue.Instead of picking a fight she decided to grab her phone and saw a message from Veronica.Veronica had always been very passive which is why it was so hard to believe her and Niah were friends.The message was basically Vero apologizing for what Niah had done.Lanai rolled her eyes, of course she was apologizing for her, as usual.Then Vero sent another message, it said that Niah wasn't as bad as she seemed and it almost made Lanai laugh.

"yeah right.." she thought.

The minute Lanai got home she ran into her room and got changed, after putting on some lounge wear she slumped down on her bed and sat with her thoughts for a while, today had been so overwhelming she just needed time to think.Then she heard the keys unlocking the door and jumped.It was her mom coming home from work.She knew her mom would be fuming.Lanai was never one to get in trouble and that was because of her very strict and scary mom, she knew if her mom got a call from the office she was toast.Lanai awaited her fate slumped down on her bed.In came her mother and she had that angry mom look that told Lanai all she needed to know.After her and her mom's "little talk" Lanai was basically in prison, the only time she could go out was to carry out her punishment and all of her devices were taken away.Now she couldn't even look forward to being on her phone all day.This incident just fueled the fire and her hate for Niah. _This was going to be one long summer._


	2. apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i'm illiterate and if you see bad grammar and misspelled words you better not call me out.:|

**Lanai's POV:**

**  
** Lanai woke up and memories of yesterday came flooding back.She groaned and sat up.

"shit."She muttered.It was 9:30 and she had to be at the school by 10:00 or else her punishment would be worse.She got up and went to the bathroom then went to quickly change, She was in such a rush she didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast, She just got her shoes on grabbed her wallet and ran out of the house in a hurry.When she got in the car she sped off while still abiding traffic laws and got to the school to find ms.Morales there waiting impatiently.Lanai went to greet her and found out Niah wasn't there yet, so they waited and waited until 10 minutes later they saw a little bucket of a car pull up making a loud screeching noise, Lanai wanted to laugh but felt Ms.Morales' glare.Niah walked up looking half asleep not yet fully awake, that was until their teacher set her straight threatening to lengthen her punishment.She then directed the two to a filthy classroom saying that it was unused and that they needed to clean it up so the school could use it as a music room.Lanai wasn't the cleanest person so this would definitely be a challenge.She sighed and grabbed the tools Ms.Morales provided from the janitor's closet, she expected Niah to do the same but she just stood there staring at the room in awe.

"what are you doing?.."Lanai questioned, they didn't like each other but could still hold a conversation, not without a few insults though.

"It's too early for this, let me..." and Niah trailed off.

Lanai sighed, "Okay...how about we assign and split up the work, that way we don't have to just start off and do everything and you can work on your stuff at anytime."

Niah just stared back at her,then she spoke up "You know, that's the longest you've talked to me without throwing an insult in." Niah smiled.

Lanai raised her eyebrows "Well, you make it impossible not to want to insult you."

While all of this was taking place Lanai was cleaning up the desks, Niah joined her and started wiping down the one to her right.Lanai gave her a questioning look.

"We should just clean together, splitting it up is too much work and having my own separate task is too much responsibility."Niah reassured.

Lanai just nodded and continued to clean, about 30 minutes had passed and the classroom was almost done, it was a little awkward especially considering the girls' relationship but it wasn't too bad,but Lanai was starving.She hadn't had anything for breakfast and needed something to eat ASAP.She looked over to Niah and saw her wiping some windows.Lanai didn't know if she should wait it out or try to find a vending machine, without realizing it she had stopped dusting the shelves.She was spacing out trying to decide if she should eat or not.Of course Niah snapped her out of it.

"Hey..are you there?"Niah said, it made Lanai jump and snap back into reality.

"Yeah..I-, would it be okay if I went to the vending machine really quick?"Lanai asked even though she didn't really need her permission she just wanted to let her know.

"Let me go with you!"Niah said a little too excitedly.

"No, that's okay i'll be right back"Lanai tried to argue but she knew she couldn't, so they walked down the hallway together looking for a vending machine.

"Why did you even want to come anyway?"Lanai asked trying to ease the awkwardness.

Niah stayed quiet.Lanai furrowed her eyebrows, she was gonna ask again but Niah spoke up.

"I'm sorry,"that was enough to shut Lanai up.

"Wait did you really just apologize to me?"Lanai was skeptical.

"UGHH...yes, I'm loud and annoying but I'm not evil and plus Vero made me."She rolled her eyes.

"Okay...whatever"Then Lanai thought she spotted a vending machine but it was just for soda, she sighed and turned around signaling for Niah to follow.

"We should just hurry and finish, I don't think we're going to find food."She sighed.

"You know I pack lunch right?"Niah said it like it was so obvious.

"Well, give me some then..."Lanai said like it was a usual thing.

They walked back and that was when Lanai noticed her lunch pack, she was so hungry that she was willing to take food from the enemy, even if she had just apologized.Niah opened the pack and there were all kinds of snacks, she even had two sandwiches like it was made for two people to share.Lanai wanted to question what all the food was for but decided to just eat.After eating Lanai was ready to get back to work,except she didn't want to.She wanted to stay in the class, knowing that back at home there was nothing waiting for her especially since she was grounded,and if having freedom meant staying with Niah just for a little while longer she didn't mind.

"You want to go get a soda from the vending machine?"Lanai asked not so nonchalantly.

"What?I have juice in there you know?"Niah said referring to the lunch pack.

"Yeah, but soda is better.."Lanai said with a little more confidence "and I'll buy you one."

Niah furrowed her eyebrows, "We're almost done, we can get one after."

Lanai rolled her eyes "of course when I was trying to get along she decides to be difficult." Lanai thought, and got back to cleaning, by the time they finished it was 11:25 and by the time Lanai would get home it would be 11:40, her mom wouldn't be home but it would still be boring.Lanai would get her stuff but she had no idea where she hid it.Lanai sighed and got her stuff before leaving but someone stopped her.

"The soda?"Niah reminded her.

"Oh..yeah"Lanai said a little dazed.

This time Lanai followed Niah and when they got to the machine Niah pointed to the soda she wanted and Lanai payed of course but didn't get one for herself.

"Are you getting one?"Niah asked

"Oh..um maybe not."Lanai sighed ready to go to that empty boring house.

Niah looked like she was going to say something but dropped it and started to walk towards the exit, Lanai did the same.They got into their cars and drove home.When Lanai got home she went straight into her room again, deciding to just take a nap to avoid the empty boring house.She laid there with her thoughts and realized the day wasn't that bad, she expected full on fights and to be irritated the whole day but that was the opposite of what happened, Niah had even apologized.She shook it off and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bae I don't actually think you're annoying or obnoxious...just for the sake of the fic.(i also know you would never apologize to me but :0)
> 
> can u read?


	3. having fun

Lanai's POV:

Lanai woke up this time prepared for what was to come, and decided to get up early this time so she could eat.She contemplated making a lunch pack just like Niah, but she over thought it and decided not to in fear of looking like she copied Niah or got ideas from her.(because that was the last thing she wanted to do).After their "heart to heart" Lanai decided to be a little kinder to her new "coworker".After her meal, Lanai put on her shoes and headed out.She wondered if Niah would show up late again, knowing her she would and chuckled a little thinking about Niah getting scolded by their teacher.She started the ignition and drove away thinking about what was to come, Lanai wondered what they would be doing this time.As Lanai pulled up to the school parking lot she found herself looking back to see if Niah's bucket had pulled up.Of course it wasn't there but she still hoped.She got out of the car and walked over to the teacher, who looked tired and overworked.Lanai wanted to ask but decided against it, Instead of waiting with her Ms.Mo handed her a sticky note that read 203 and gave Lanai instructions to scrape all the gum from the desks in that classroom.She told her that there were tools in the classroom already and to tell Niah what to do.Lanai nodded not really knowing what else to do.Lanai waited there awkwardly waiting for niah and she finally got there at 10:25. later than yesterday.She was about to say something rude pointing out her lateness but when niah stepped out of the car she saw something shocking.Niah got out of the car looking an irritated and embarrassed look on her face.Niah wasn't wearing her usual attire, it was something much fancier than usual, like semi-formal wear.Lanai was about to ask but Niah's face told her otherwise.

"Don't ask, my mom is making me go to this thing and I have to wear this."Niah sighed.

Lanai burst out laughing, she wanted to be nicer but the situation was too bizarre, just seeing Niah pull up in her screeching car and stepping out in the outfit with that look on her face was too much.When her laughing came to an end Niah looked mad.Lanai didn't mean to make her feel bad she just couldn't hold it in.While trying to catch her breath lanai tried to ease the situation.

"You don't look bad..It's just....different?"Lanai said it like it was a question.It seemed to make Niah feel worse.She wasn't lying to Niah it was very different, it wasn't anything Niah would normally wear, even in special events Niah didn't really dress up, which wasn't a bad thing she just didn't look like herself, which to Lanai was a bad thing.(Lanai decided to push that thought down for later)So Lanai wanted to try again and make Niah feel better. Lanai took a deep breath.

"You..look good actually.."she said in almost a whisper but she knew Niah heard it when her sour face turned into a smirk.

"I mean I could wear stuff like this more often if you want."Niah said in a flirtatious tone.

Lanai rolled her eyes and simply replied"Yeah..sure."

"Anyway, where's Ms.Mo?"Niah asked.

"Oh I don't know she just left me with instructions and left."Lanai shrugged.After explaining everything Lanai led Niah to room 203 and started looking for the tools Ms.Mo mentioned.When you found them you gave one to Niah and immediately got to work.Niah looked annoyed but Lanai decided to ignore it which she instantly regretted. 

"You're just going to start scraping gum just like that?"Niah asked.

Lanai hummed a yes in response.

Niah huffed out what Lanai made out to be an annoyed sound and said "Fine." in a harsh tone.

Something was obviously wrong and Lanai didn't want to deal with her being difficult today.So she got up and walked up to her.

"What's wrong with you?"Lanai said not in the usual condescending tone but a softer one that actually seemed worried.

"Nothing, it's just we should do something like do we really have to scrape gum,no one's even supervising us and it's literally just us in the whole school and-"Niah continued to list reasons why they should do something "fun".

Lanai smiled at her little rant and wanted to argue but just couldn't, she didn't really want to spend her time scraping gum and hanging out with Niah is better than any other thing she had planned. So she nodded and agreed with Niah.Judging by her face, this must've taken Niah by surprise.

"Wait..really?"Niah questioned.

"Yeah."Lanai laughed into her answer like what she said was a usual thing.

Niah got up and dusted herself off and let out her hand for Lanai to get up.Lanai grabbed hold and was surprised to feel a firm grasp.She always thought Niah's movements were clumsy and loose but it was the opposite.She was learning a lot about Niah these days.They got up and got their things, and started to wander.While they were wandering Niah spotted a vending machine with actual food and laughed at Lanai for yesterday's events.Lanai rolled her eyes

"I didn’t eat breakfast, okay."Lanai huffed and walked up to the vending machine to get herself lunch so she wouldn't have to leech off of Niah today, but Niah stopped her.

"I have lunch, yo don't have to eat the shitty vending machine lunch."Niah said proudly.

Lanai laughed "Are you jealous of the vending machine?"Lanai was joking but Niah's face was serious.

To reassure her Lanai spoke up again,”Well, I’m just getting a snack, that’s all.”

After getting some chips they continued to venture the school,while also making small talk and Lanai found out that Niah was going to her aunt’s wedding, then they stumbled upon the auditorium/theater room.

“Let’s get on the stage!”Lanai exclaimed expectantly.

Niah must've been thinking the same thing because she was already walking towards it.They stood on the stage and looked at all the seating and equipment admiring the view.

“Have you ever been up here, like to perform or something?”Niah asked

“Oh, God no performing up here in front of a bunch of people that’s gross.”Lanai remarked

“Me neither, my friend Ashley has, she’s very good with crowds and stuff,”Niah continued,”do you know her?”

“Ashley Alvarez?Oh yeah we have math class together, she’s nice.”Lanai said.

Then the two fell into a silence.Lanai thought that if they were to ever go silent it would be awkward but it wasn’t, it was peaceful and nice, Lanai liked their silence.She looked over to Niah to see her already staring in her direction.Lanai smiled at her, she was doing that a lot lately.

“Um..we should go back.”Lanai said hesitantly, like she didn’t want to actually leave.

“Oh, yeah.”Niah replied and hopped off of the stage, Lanai did the same and they walked back to the classroom.

After about thirty minutes of scraping gum into a bucket, they decided to take a break and eat lunch, so niah sat at the teacher’s desk and Lanai pulled a chair up to sit with her.They ate and shortly after finished their work on the desks.They were getting ready to leave and walking towards their cars and it felt weird, like Lanai didn’t want to leave, but it was out of her hands so she continued walking, until she called out.

“I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN AT THE WEDDING.”She screamed out hoping Niah heard.

“HUH?”Niah yelled back.

Lanai rolled her eyes and motioned with her hands that it was nothing, dismissing her words.Niah looked confused and just got into her car.Lanai did the same and drove home.When she got home there was once again silence but not the good kind like back at school.She went to wash her hands from the gum and laid down again, and she was actually excited for her work tomorrow.


	4. text messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i wish i could use emojis smh

Lanai’s POV:

Lanai had woken up in a better mood than usual, mostly due to yesterday’s events.She was shocked at her own feelings she never really thought she would be excited to go and clean.When walking out the door she wondered if her and Niah could actually be friends.Arriving at the school she saw that for once in her life Niah was on time.It looked like someone drove her, it was Vero.Lanai was confused but approached her anyway.

“What are you doing here?”Lanai asked.

“Oh hi, I’m just dropping Niah off.”Vero smiled at Lanai.

“Really, why?”Lanai asked as she was very curious why the sudden change in routine.

“She needed a lift, and she was always late, she needs to be more responsible.”Vero scolded, Lanai never told her this but she always sounded like a mom.

Lanai chuckled, “I guess you’re right, um, well bye.”Then Vero drove off.

Lanai walked up to niah and she had a similar sticky note to the one yesterday.Niah explained that they had to organize some of the library books and put them in the right category.Lanai followed her lead.

“So...how was the wedding?”Lanai tried to make small talk.

Niah shrugged “It was fine I guess.”

They continued walking until they found the library, there was a box full of new books.The two got to work and talked about nothing, just banter.This dynamic played out for the next couple of weeks, talking, working and eating from Niah’s lunch, it was simple but fulfilling.In the past 3 weeks Niah and Lanai had gotten closer, even going so far as to talking about family and childhood memories.It wasn’t just banter they would talk like they were friends for a long time.They also had a lot in common, It was also fun to just get away, Lanai was content, until she wasn’t.

“You guys completed your punishment, you’re free to go, I hope you guys learned your lesson and will stop fighting from now on.”Ms.Mo smiled and walked away back into the school.

Lanai was very surprised, she didn’t think they would be doing work all summer but, she was so caught up she didn’t expect it to end so quickly.She wanted to say something but couldn’t, what could she say.She was guessing Niah thought the same because they walked away in silence, and just left.When Lanai got home she realized that was the last time she would see Niah until school.She was grounded and she couldn’t even talk to her on the phone, even if she had her number, which she didn’t.Lanai tried to convince herself she could wait it out but she was lying to herself.It wasn’t like she had no other friends it was just different with Niah.She wasn’t like anyone she’d ever met before.It was a weird feeling she got whenever she was around her.Lanai decided not to think about it.She turned on the TV to take her mind off.

Two weeks after that Lanai had Finally gotten her phone back and she had a bunch of Notifications.Some were just from her apps but a few were from text messages.The first one she checked was from Vero and it read:

_ Vero:Niah apologized right? _

_ Vero:She really is sorry. _

Then the tone changed,

_ Vero:(323)-420-6969 _

_ Vero:That’s Niah’s number she wanted me to give it to you. _

And finally:

_ Vero:It was cool seeing you today, but I forgot to ask did you get a new number or something you haven’t replied to me _

She read the messages and checked the date, the day she sent the first messages was the day Niah apologized, the day she sent the number was the day They went to the theater, and the last message was from the third day when you put away the books.She also had a few messages from an unknown number.

_ Unknown:Did vero give you my number yet?She gave me yours apparently you haven’t replied to her. _

_ Unknown:This is Niah btw. _

_ Unknown:This is Lanai right? _

_ Unknown:ignore me then *-* _

Lanai immediately replied to “Unknown’s” messages.

Lanai: _ I was grounded, dummy. _

_ Lanai:but yeah this is Lanai. _

She also decided to let Vero know she hadn't changed her number.

_ Lanai:Hey, sorry for not replying I was grounded, sorry. _

_ Lanai:me and Niah are good. She apologized :) _

Vero was the first to respond out of the two.

_ Vero: oh ok, did Niah ever text you, I gave her your number. _

_ Lanai:Oh yeah she did, I texted her back but she hasn’t replied yet. _

And immediately on cue Niah had responded.

_ Niah:well it's not my fault still answer me *-* _

_ Lanai:HOW?! Was i supposed to text you telepathically  _

_ Niah:yes… _

_ Lanai: *telepathically texts you to fuck off* _

_ Niah: that’s much better ;)  _

_ Lanai:lol  _

_ Niah: don’t get dry and say “lol” _

_ Lanai: my bad i’ll say something less “dry” _

_ Lanai: laugh out loud… _

_ Niah: 0-0 ok..bye.. _

Lanai rolled her eyes of course that was the kind of conversation the two of them had.She went back to her messages with vero.

_ Lanai:um..She actually just replied- _

_ Vero:oh ok. _

_ Lanai: you know you're like Niah’s babysitter I swear. _

_ Vero:lol, I get that a lot. _

Lanai felt a sort of comfort with Vero so she decided to confess some things to her.

_ Lanai: Vero, you know how me and Niah did that punishment for school and everything? _

_ Vero:yes… _

_ Lanai:um..this is weird but that kinda made us friends I guess.. _

_ Vero:okk...and? _

_ Lanai:Idk were friends now and I feel weird like- idk how to explain _

_ Vero:weird like how? Do you not like being her friend? _

_ Lanai:No it’s not that I don’t like it it’s just not the normal friend feeling you know?like with her it’s different for some reason. _

_ Lanai:like maybe it’s because we didn’t really get along at first i’m not sure. _

_ Vero:well..I don’t really know what you mean but i’m sure it’s nothing. :) _

Lanai could tell Vero was trying her best to “comfort” her but she didn’t really know how.Lanai knew it sounded stupid, but it wasn’t “nothing” (like vero put it).It wasn’t a bad feeling it was overwhelming in a way.She couldn’t stop thinking about all the time Her and Niah spent together.It wasn’t like she just REALLY liked her, Lanai actually found her annoying at times.They were at a basic level of friendship nothing more.So why was Lanai feeling like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o hi- ik im late pls

**Author's Note:**

> it's short I know but I wanted the summer chapter to be separate from the introduction.<3


End file.
